Reid's Birthday
by NightWing18
Summary: This is a story about Reid's first birthday with the team.Rated M for minor rape and SLASH  in later chapters.
1. With the team

**I do not own Criminal Minds! This is what I think would be going thru Reid's mind on his 1st birthday with the team.**

**Italics are personal thoughts.**

**"**Happy Birthday Reid!" The team shouted together.

Reid laughed. "Thanks guys." Morgan came up behind Reid and snapped a party hat on his head. Reid always hated those things. The elastic string made him feel like he was choking. Reid adjusted the strap and smiled.

Garcia bustled through with a big box. She plopped it down on the table in front of Reid. "Here ya go, Birthday Boy," she said with a wink. Reid opened the box to a home made cake. Chocolate cake, chocolate frosting. Red letters across is spelled out: "Happy Birthday Reid, Now your 1 year Smarter! Wait...That's not possible!" A smile laced the end of the sentence, pulling laughter out of everyone there. Reid laughed along with the team.

On the outside, Dr. Spencer Reid was happy, calm. On the inside, he was silently shattering.

He looked around at the team, all were had even managed to get a smile out of Hotch, and that was never haooened. But then, why was Reid so upset? His mind went back to places he didn't want it to go. He was happy here, so why did old, unhappy birthday memories have to show up?

Reid cut the cake and handed out the pieces. As soon as cake was done, Garcia asked to see his rocket/magic trick while Hotch and Gideon silently slipped away. Reid laughed and had the remaining members turn around. He added the ingredients and shook up the film case. The team turned around as bubbles slipped out the bottom. The "rocket" launched up and landed in front of Hotch and Gideon, each carrying a couple presents.

They put the presents on the table and sat down. Reid looked at the small pile. Four presents. That's three more the he would have gotten with his mom. Four more then the birthday parties when he was young. He pushed those thoughts away and piked up the first present.

Five minutes later, a book thicker then any on his shelf, a protractor, a dictionary, and thirty-five dry-erase board markers sat in front of him. "Thanks, guys. You didn't have to do this."

Morgan laughed. "Ya we did. Comon Birthday Boy, lets get your lifetime supply of markers to your office." Morgan scopped up a bunch and grabbed the protractor while Reid grabbed the books and the rest of the markers. They laughed together as they found spots for everything in Reid's small office.

So far, his birthday hadn't been that bad. But he is Reid, and no matter how good it started, his birthdays always ended in tragedy...

**So, what did you think? The next chapter should be out soon... Please comment! I want to know how good I am.**


	2. On The Way Home

**I do not own! Sorry it took so long, school started up and im loaded down with homework. Bold is notes. Italics are thoughts.**

**Reid Reid Reid Reid Reid Reid Reid Reid Reid Reid Reid Reid Reid Reid Reid Reid Reid Reid Reid**

Reid walked home alone that night, his satchel heavy with his new books. He had taken the bus that morning, but the party had run long. Shrugging off offers for rides, Reid sentenced himself for a long walk. The night was warm, but had the heavyness of rain. Reid glanced up, wishing he had packed his umbrella. His pace picked up as the clouds seemed to thicken.

His breath picked up when he hard the tell tale sounds of footsteps behind him. He quietly chastised himself, clearly other people would be walking on this street. Reid shrugged off the fact that he had seen no one, not even any cars.

With another glance up, he thought, _Maybe... I'll take a short cut through the alley. _Reid almost jogged down the alley when he hit a brick wall. Dismayed, he remembered how there had been allot of trouble around here. In an attempt to help, the city put a wall halfway down the alley. He turned around and saw a tall figure walking towards him. Reid immediately noticed the knife flashing in its hand and wished he had his gun.

Soon, the figure got close enough for Reid to be able to tell details about it. _Male. About six feet tall. White. On the thin side. Scar over left eye. Hoody and jeans. And, of course, a switchblade._ Reid's mind ticked of the list, storing it away for later.

The man stopped just a few feet away. Reid cleared his throat and asked loudly, "Can I help you?"

The man came closer, his hand brushing through Reid's hair. "Yes." he said in a gravelly voice. Reid shivered slightly,his back pressed against the wall. The man moved closer, his body almost flat against Reid's. The knife flashed to Reid's suit, slowly ripping the shirt to shreds.

"Whats your name, boy." The man growled, working his blade around to cut at the thigh of Reid's pants.

"Sp-Spencer. Spencer Reid." Reid hated the waver in his voice. But, seeing no way to fix it, he occupied himself with watching the blade. His hand became a fist when the blade scraped his leg, once the left side of his pants had been ruined. _Oh my God oh my God oh my God. I need serious hELP!_ The end of Reid's thought hitched in to a scream that soon filled the air when the man, bored, reached his hand into the rip of Reid's pants on latched onto the cock.

His clothes were ripped off and Reid was shoved bodily onto the ground. He blacked out when the man started biting into him, his own screams filling the air.


	3. Aaron to the Rescue!

**I'm uploading a lil faster now. Still only Thurs-Sat**

Reid woke up in the alley. He groped around, eyes closed, and found his satchel. Reid sat up and had to bite back a scream of pain. A moan sliped through his teeth. Every inch of his body hurt, centered between his legs. Reid risked one glance at his body and looked up. Very carefully, Reid pulled on the extra suit he kept in his satchel, biting into the coat.

He leaned against the wall. After a few minutes, a hazy thought penitrated his pained brain._ I have to call some one... I can't sit here forever, and there is no way I can get home... But who to call._

After a moment, a number filled his head. The person he most wanted to see, but was most afraid to approach. His fingers pressed the digits in his emergency phone. Reid held the phone up and waited shakily.

The phone was answered on the first ring. "Hello?"

Reid bit his lip. "Hotch? It's Reid. Can u come pick me up? I... I can't get home."

"Of course. I'll be there soon. Were are you?"

Reid quickly filled in the address and hung up. He pulled himself into a corner of the alley, keepig his eyes away from the blood on the ground. Reid was starting to doze off when Hotch's car pulled infront of the alley and he got out. It took all of three seconds for Hotch to take in the blood, the ripped clothing, and the shattered expression in Reid's half open eyes before he was at Reid's side.

"Reid?" he wispered. "Reid? Can you hear me?"

Reid moaned pitifully, forcing his eyes open the rest of the way. "H-hotch?" His eyes glazed over with pain, Reid looked up at Hotch. After a few looooong seconds, reconition flickered in the depths of Reid's brown eyes. "HOTCH!" Reid threw his arms around the older man's neck. The full force of the night crashed over him and Reid was racked with histeric sobs.

Hotch held him gently, letting him cry. "Shhhh... Its ok Reid... Shhh.. Let it out.. Its ok, your safe now."

After a few minutes, Reid sat back, holding back a moan. He smiled, but not even the greatest actor could hide the shattered look in his eyes. Hotch picked him up, cradling Reid to his chest. Hotch quickly walked to the car and slid Reid in the gently pushed him so he laid down.

Hotch climbed in the front and drove towards Reid's house. Reid wimpered slitly at every bump, setting Hotch's teeth on edge. _I'll kill them.I will KILL whoever did this to him. He's barely older then a boy. They. Will. DIE._ This ran through his head when he picked Reid up, out of the car. His arm brushed the small of Reid's back. Reid tensed and shied away from the contact.

"I'm sorry, Reid..." Hotch wispered. He carefully climbed the steps to his house, trying not to move Reid to much. Reid was laid getly on the couch. A chair was pulled over next to him. Hotch sat, ready for constant vigilance. He watched Hotch, eyes wide. He struggled to get comfortable on the couch. Finally, he manged to get the majority of his injuries off the couch.

His face lit up in a faint smirk. "I'm pretty messed up, aren't I Hotch?"

Hotch thought about his answer carefully. "I wouldn't know, Reid. I didn't look. Why? Does it hurt that much?" Very slowly, Hotch could feel his carefully built wall crumbling.

Reid shrugged and winced. "I'm not a doctor. But it..." He stopped. _I won't burden anyone with my problems. I'll stay long enough for Hotch to know that I'm okay, then leave._ Hotch watched him, waiting for his answer. "It doesnt hurt that bad." Reid quickly filled in. Hotch raised his eyebrow but said nothing. Without permission, Reid drifted off to sleep, the shattered look dropping into peaceful inocence.

Hotch stood. _Now it's time to get a look at his injuries. I know full well he won't tell me. _Careful not to wake him, Hotch sat Reid up and pulled off his coat.

Reid's arms were laced with brusies that didn't match his elegant body. Choking, Hotch unbuttoned Reid's shirt and pulled it off, eyes closed. When he opened them. Hotch gagged, resultion gone. Reid's thin, inocent torso was covered in bruises and blood. Torn flesh that was only half scabbed. Hotch stumbled back, tripping over the chair with a semi-quiet crash.

Reid's eyes fluttered before slipping back into sleep. Hotch set the chair back up and went into the bathroom. The first aid kit shone in the florescent lights of the bathroom. Trying not to think about it to much, Hotch grabbed the handle and slipped back into the living room.

Reid had woken up while Hotch was gone. He looked at the man with the box in fear. His mind filled in blanks, attempting to calm the panic. But when he had woken up in Hotch's house shirtless, Reid paniced no matter what.

"Reid?" Hotch was quiet, neeling infront of the young man. "Its ok, allright? I'm just going to check over your wounds, ok?" Reid nodded, trusting the man that had saved him from the darkness. He laid back on the couch and closed his eyes.

"If it hurts to much, you have to tell me. Got it, Reid?"

"Safe word... You stop. Not before. Even if... I scream."

"Okay. What's the safe word?"

After a quiet moment, Reid mumbled, "Tobias. I can remeber that." Hotch nodded and set to work. He started with Reid's arms, gently probing the bruises. Reid sucked in a breath, fighting the urge to scream. _It'll get worse. If you scream now, Hotch will feel guilty. Won't let that happen._ So Reid kept quiet as Hotch probed the bruises on his arms, bandaging as he went.

Hotch glanced at Reid. His eyes were closed. Teeth on edge. He moved to his chest, gently running his hand down a bruise. Reid's heart sped up in panic. The first few weren't that bad, but it got worse as Hotch went down. Soon, Reid's teeth were clenched, his hands balled up into fists around a blanket. Sweet dripped down his face and his back arched just a little.

Finally, it became to much. As Hotch probed the edges of a cut, a scream ripped through Reid's teeth. And once he started, he couldn't stop. Reid thrashed on the couch, Hotch's gentle hands still probing, as he was bound by his word. The screams quieted and became one word repeated over and over. "Tobias Tobias Tobias Tobias Tobias Tobias..."

Hotch eagerly yanked his hands away to rest on Reid's shoulders, holding him down. "Calm down Reid! Spencer! Relax!" Hotch sat on the couch and pulled Reid against his chest, forcing his thrashing body to be still. Hotch pinned Reid's face into his coat. Words were mumbled into Hptch's chest before Reid dropped of.

Hotch laid him on the couch and covered his partial naked body. _I'll deal with the rest later. Reid's taken all he can take._ And with that, Hotch joined Reid in dreamland.

**One of my longer chapters. Please comment! I live off your comments! That and Pie. I LIKE PIE! Random, I know.**


	4. The Hospital, Part 1

GUYS! Finally, I HAVE CHAPTER FOUR! To anyone still reading this: God bless you. I know its been awhile, life gets in the way sometimes, you know? So here... Sorry it took so lonG. Still no beta.

Obviously, I don't own this.

* * *

Reid sat bolt up on the couch, eyes wide as he took in the unfamiliar surroundings. The blanket pooled around his waist as a too big gray t-shirt slipped off one bony shoulder. His brain quickly filled in that yes, he was safe and yes, this was Hotch's house. The smell of frying bacon and eggs wafted into the room, filling his nose and causing his stomach to rumble. Reid stood slowly. Pain erupted from his stomach and sides, causing a cry to be torn from the genius's throat and his hand to slam onto the back of the chair in an effort to hold himself up.

Hotch was by his side in seconds, an arm around his waist. Reid flinched, but Hotch kept his arm tight around the younger man. "Reid! Its okay, you're okay!" Hotch whispered in the trembling man's ear. Hotch gently lead him into the kitchen, setting the boy up on a table chair. Reid watched wide eyed, slowly tugging the shirt back up his shoulder. Hotch smiled softly, making sure that his "charge" wasn't going to try anything stupid before turning to the stove. Reid felt his eyes drawn to his boss, taking in his casual jeans and t-shirt.

A plate of bacon, eggs, and toast was set before the genius. Hotch took a chair across the table. "Eat up, Reid." Reid carefully took a bite, savoring the melt-in-your-mouth eggs. Hotch watched, making sure his young agent ate everything on his plate. When Reid finished, Hotch whisked the plate away, setting it in the sink. He stood in front of the young genius. "I have to check the bandages now, Reid."

Spencer stiffened; his arms wound around his stomach protectively. Aaron knelt before him, resting his hands on the younger's knees. Spencer got a far off look in his pain-filled eyes. Hotch watched for a moment before reaching up and shaking Reid's shoulder gently. The genius looked down owlishly, causing Hotch to snap his fingers in the younger's face. "Where were you, Reid?"

"... Just a memory." Reid forced a smile. Hotch frowned, obviously not believing him, but shrugged.

"Take off your shirt." Reid gaped at him, eyes widening in panic. Hotch stared him down. "I have to check, Reid. Take off your shirt." Reid crossed his arms over his chest and stomach, grabbing the hems on the opposite side. He pulled up, the shirt sliding off and flipping inside out. The half-naked genius gently set the shirt on the table, before looking at his chest and stomach.

I'm a... mummy. Was Reid's first thought as he observed the bandages wrapping around his chest, stomach, and back. Hotch carefully began unwinding the blood spattered cloth, glancing at Reid's face every few minutes. Reid kept his expression schooled into blankness, giving off an air of uncaring.

Hotch pulled the rest off, forcing himself not to show emotion. Many of the jagged edges had begun to scar over, but the deepest tear in the pale skin had begun bleeding again. Hotch gently pressed the the bandage to the gash, instructing Reid to hold it there while he got the first-aid-kit.  
When a thin, pale hand replaced the broad, tan one, the elder went to the living room to grab the kit. He quickly returned, already pulling fresh bandages from the white box. Hotch quickly re-mummified Reid.  
"You can put your shirt back on." Hotch nodded to the shirt on the table. Reid nodded, slipping the grey fabric back over his head. Aaron sat across the table again. "So tell me. What happened?" Reid flinched. "Reid, I can't help you if I don't know. Who am I arresting, and for what?"

Reid's face went blank as he told his boss what had happened. Hotch's face paled, his teeth grinding, his hands in fists on the wood table. The young genius started trembling as he described his assailant, wrapping his arms around himself protectively. Hotch stood, not standing the tremor in Reid's voice. He stepped in front of the talking agent. Reid trembled harder as he continued to talk. Hotch pulled Reid into a hug, shushing him. "You don't have to tell me anymore, Reid. You're done." Reid shuddered in Hotch's arms, his shaking hands fisting into the blue shirt his boss wore. For the first time since the incident, the tears came, soaking into the blue fabric as Reid burrowed his head into his bosses chest. Hotch tightened his arms around his agent, whispering words of comfort in his ear.

After a while, the tears slowed; stopped. Reid's hands fell from Hotch's shirt, his head lifting, his dark brown orbs meeting Hotch's lighter brown. Hoch tucked a piece of light brown hair behind Reid's ear.

"Reid... You need to go to the hospital." The older agent felt the younger stiffen in his arms. "You know I'm right. You don't know anything about that guy. He could have very easily given you something. Plus, those cuts could be infected."

Reid looked up at his boss, fear plain in his big, dark brown eyes. "I don't like hospitals."

"I know. We still have to go. I'll be right besides you the whole time."

"... I have a request."

"Yes?"

"While we're there... can you not call me 'Reid'? Will you... call me... Spencer?"

Hotch smiled softly. "Of course, Re- Spencer. Now come on. Let's go."  
They headed to the door, slipping on shoes and jackets. Hotch opened the door, holding it open for Spencer. The young genius smiled a little, stepping out into the beautiful day. Hotch locked the door behind them, heading for his car. Again, he held the door open for Spencer. Again, the genius smiled as he slid in the passenger seat.

The ride to the hospital was silent, Aaron focussing on his driving while Reid's eyes stayed glued to the window.

It was quiet when the pulled up, with very few cars in the parking lot outside the E.R. Aaron opened Spencer's door for him. The younger climbed out slowly, eyes never leaving the imposing white building. An arm snaked around his thin shoulders. Reid looked up, eyes wide.  
"I doubt this is how you planned on spending the day after your birthday."  
Spencer couldn't help it, he laughed, tension leaking out of his frame. He was still giggling slightly as Aaron lead him into the waiting room.

Aaron settled Spencer into a chair before heading to the desk. He flashed a small smile over his shoulder. Aaron set his hands on the desk, leaning down to talk to the attendant. Her welcoming smile fell and she looked at Spencer, concern coloring her face. Flushing, Spencer bowed his head, watching his knees.

After a few minutes, Aaron came back, kneeling before him. "Hey, Spence? Come on. A doctor's waiting for you." Spencer nodded, standing up slowly. He followed the elder male through a set of doors, eyes glued to the ground.

* * *

Cliffhangers, you know? Gotta love em!  
I wanted to post what I had before this got super long. I'm so so soo sorry this took so long! Just... Life. You know? A lot of things have been happening... Not so great things, and I haven't been able to focus on this. Sorry again.


End file.
